The Wrath of the Zodiac
by sohma-kitty-10-14
Summary: Sequel to Red and White. When Haru tries to get his revenge, everything goes wrong, and darkness falls upon Kyo once more. [HaruKyo rated for violence, cursing, and sexuality]
1. Prologue

:A Sohma-Kitty-10-14 Production:

:The sequel to Red and White; ladies, gentlemen...androgynous bishounen of all ages...I give you:

VAN HALEN! Oh, er, wait...

THE WRATH OF THE ZODIAC! It's been a while, but thanks to the encouragement of my reviewers and some much needed constructive criticism, I'm back with the follow-up to my first HaruKyo fanfiction. This is for all of the yaoi fans in the house - put your hands in the air if that's you, baby! Yeah! -raises both hands- I'm a self-titled yaoi otaku!

This fanfiction is dedicated to:

DarkWings199, manganimequeen37, queen of sadism-sama, Sohma Memi-sensei, counting down the days, ShadowFireFoxRayu, Isilme, animefreak121, tonu278406, Divina14, yukiislikesnow, red-rose-priestess, Dark Zidane, PsychoDemonSisters, Prozacfairy, Kia1983-2003, demo2005, and Jiirosensei, along with any new fans of the original Red and White! Thanks for all your reviews and support; I'd be nothing without you guys!

Disclaimer: Honestly, this is lame. I don't own Furuba. I might own this fanfiction's plotline, but for the love of God, the key word there is _fanfiction!_ You think I'd be doing this if I wrote Furuba? FUCK NO! I'd be putting all the shmexy bishounen together and making them have hot kinky mansex. You guys should know me well enough by now!

Warnings: This chapter is borderline lemon - originally it contained sex, but I cut that out (damnit) - but is lime. It also contains mild cursing, and a pretty good dosage of fluff. And some of you may find it pretty boring, and for this I'm very sorry. It'll pick up after this chapter, I promise.

Everyone kick back, relax, and enjoy the show!

Much love from your favorite evil yaoi fanatic authoress,

-Kat-chan-

* * *

"Kyo-niisan! Kyo-niisan!" A young boy of about seven or eight years burst into the house of Kyo and Haru Sohma. Bright orange hair stuck out from his head. "Kyooo-niisaaaaan!" 

"What's going on you damn brat!" yelled Kyo, walking out. Though he seemed rough, the spark in his eyes told the younger boy he was curious and meant no harm.

"You have to come outside! And bring Haru-niisan too! We're playing hide and seek!" he said excitedly. Kyo ruffled the boy's hair and grinned.

"We'll be there in a little while, 'kay squirt? We just woke up."

The boy scampered off just as Hatsuharu walked in, yawning loudly and stretching his arms upward. He looked over at Kyo and smiled softly.

"Koneko-chan?" he whispered. Kyo turned around and blushed slightly. Even though they'd been together for almost three years, the sight of his boyfriend without a shirt made him want to drool incessantly. Haru, noticing his lover's slight embarrassment, walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be shy, kitten," he said, pulling Kyo protectively against his chest. He smiled and lifted Kyo into his waiting arms, kissing his cheeks gently and gazing into his fiery crimson eyes. Kyo smiled back at him and let out a giggle.

"_Koishii_," he said softly. Haru carried him back to bed and pounced beside him, attacking his neck with nips and light kisses.

"Haru, what the hell's gotten into you?" Kyo laughed. Haru shrugged and grinned at him, but he didn't stop his kisses. "Haru, come on –,"

His lover cut him off with a small kiss on the lips. He pulled away for a moment and looked into Kyo's eyes. When he saw no signs of fear or apprehension, he leaned forward and kissed him again, licking Kyo's soft lips and nibbling oh so lightly on his tongue.

"…Haru," Kyo said softly, his voice sending shivers up Haru's spine. "Make love to me…I need you…"

"Patience, love," Haru murmured, removing his shirt. He smiled a little bit and pressed his lips softly against Kyo's neck, trailing hot, wet kisses across his chest.

"Nnh..." Kyo let out a gasp when he felt a tongue gliding across his nipple.The familiar rush of heat to his face once again appeared, and when Haru noticed that his boyfriend was blushing like mad, he laughed slightly.

"Nnh? What's funny?" Kyo asked. Haru smiled at him.

"You are," he giggled. He cupped his boyfriend's chin in his hands and gazed deep into his eyes. "We've been together for almost three years, Kyon-kichi, and you _still_ get the cutest little blush when we make love. It's adorable…" He kissed Kyo's forehead ­and unbuttoned his shirt, still amazed by the flawlessly tanned skin that practically _begged_ to be touched and kissed. Kyo moaned loudly and arched his back, letting Haru explore even more of his body; every day, Haru would somehow find a new place on Kyo's body that would drive him insane with need when it was kissed or nipped at.

"Mnh," he moaned softly. "My kitten…_mine…_" He lapped up a few beads of sweat that trailed down Kyo's toned chest; Kyo thrust his hips up slightly, but Haru held them down. He cupped Kyo's chin in his palms and stroked his lips with his thumb until they parted, leaving just enough room for Haru's tongue to explore every inch of his kitten's mouth.

"You," he continued, pinning Kyo's hands above his head, "are my kitten, and _mine alone_..." He ran his fingernails down Kyo's chest, leaving behind faint trails of red. Kyo shivered slightly, and he knew they were in dangerous territory - any minute now, his lover could go from tender and slow to over the edge and into Black Haru...which made for loud, hardcore, and (_very_) rough sex. Not that Kyo minded; he just didn't see that side too often.

A sudden tingling on his left hip jolted Kyo from his thoughts, and he looked down to see Haru kissing downwards into a certain..._unspeakable area_. Kyo let out a loud moan, but realized his mistake too late - the noise had been enough to push Haru into Black mode. His lover looked up at him with a familiar gleam in his eye and winked seductively.

"Does kitty like it when I do that?" he asked.

"Baby, don't tease me," Kyo whined.

"Too late," Haru said, leaning over him. He reached down and unzipped Kyo's pants. "I think someone should be able to tame such a fiesty kitten..." With Kyo lying beneath him, red-faced, panting, and almost naked, Haru lowered his head and softly licked his chest, savoring the droplets of sweat that ran onto his tongue. He kept Kyo's hips pinned down to the bed as he tried to urge him onward.

"Slow down," Haru ordered. "If you're a good kitty, I'll give you your present..."

"Hnn?" Kyo whimpered. Haru smirked at him and reached behind a pillow, holding up a leaf over Kyo's face.

_Catnip._ Enough said. Kyo's eyes grew wide, and as he inhaled the scent tingles went down his spine. Haru placed the leaf on his own tongue, his eyes narrowing slightly as if daring Kyo to try and steal it away. He raised one finger and motioned for Kyo to come closer, his gaze smoldering with such intense desire that Kyo felt like his body was on fire just looking back at him.

"Haaaaaaaruuuuuuu," he moaned, leaning near his mouth. Before their lips met, however, Haru grasped the leaf again and crushed it, sprinkling the pieces all over his own body. Immediately Kyo pounced, licking softly at Haru's sweet lips and pausing to nibble slightly on the lower lip. Haru gave a slight whimper as he felt the tender 'kitten kisses', as he liked to call them. When Kyo licked his mouth again, he lost control and bit down on his neck - _hard_.

"Nnh...Haru..." Kyo breathed softly. Haru smiled and kissed his lover gently on the lips, laughing inwardly as Kyo grew intoxicated from the catnip; his tongue eagerly flicked out to lick Haru's skin, desperately trying to taste the leaf's remnants on him. When it was gone, he did not stop - rather, he paused to kiss Haru softly on his mouth again, moaning loudly when Haru flipped him onto his back and nibbled his ears. A low purr escaped his throat as he gazed up at his beloved.

"Did kitty like that?" Haru asked, sitting on Kyo's hips. The orange-haired one nodded his head and reached for the other's jeans, but Haru stopped him.

"Wrong way, koneko-chan," he warned. Kyo sat up and did as Haru wished, grasping the zipper in his teeth and pulling it down agonizingly slowly. Then, quietly and gently, he kissed his way up Haru's chest to his mouth. Haru weaved his fingers into Kyo's hair and pulled him in deeper, sucking and biting his already swollen lips. He tasted sweet and hot, and faintly of catnip; he pulled away and leaned down to kiss his chest, his tongue lighting darting out to touch each of his nipples.

"Oh my god!" Kyo yelped.

Haru smirked at him with playful eyes and dipped his tongue softly into his navel, making Kyo writhe in ecstasy beneath him. Haru chuckled quietly and sat on his lover's waist again, leaning down until their tongues were locked in a battle for dominance once again -

"KYOOOO-NIISAAAAAAAAAAAN!" A girl slightly younger than the two lovers burst inside, screaming Kyo's name. Haru and Kyo yelped, looking over at her with blushes creeping up their faces. She laughed and shrugged.

"I've seen you two going at it before, chill out," she said, ignoring Kyo's glare. "Everyone's waiting for you guys to come play, but I guess you're a little, erm..." She eyed Haru's hands, which were down near Kyo's zipper. "...Preoccupied?"

"All right already, we're coming," Kyo sighed.

"Not yet, kitten, but you were close," Haru whispered in his ear.

"HARU!" he yelped, giving him a playful smack.

* * *

"Shut up, you little runt, he'll find us!" 

"Sorry Nii-san."

Haru smiled at the young girl beside him. All the kids were the previous cats of the zodiac that had died young; of them, Kyo was the oldest. Three years before, after Kyo died and Haru followed soon after, they came to this haven - the resting place for the spirits of the zodiac-cursed. Immediately the two lovers became the older brothers of the younger cats - even though Haru was the _oushi_. It wasn't like the kids cared, anyway.

Now, as Haru and one of the youngest girls stayed in their hiding spot, Kyo was 'it' and so far hadn't found anyone in their game of hide-and-seek. Haru let out a soft chuckle, but immediately Kyo's kitty ears went _PING!_ and popped out of his head. He turned in the direction of the noise and approached slowly before pouncing.

"I found you BOTH!" he yelled, pulling the girl into his arms.

"Yay! I'm it, I'm it, I'm IT!" The girl got up and jumped around with the other cats, and Haru smiled.

"They love you, ya know," he said, scratching Kyo's ears gently. Kyo blushed bright pink and growled.

"Shaddap," he mumbled.

"Aww, but it's cute, koneko-chan!" Haru giggled, nibbling his other ear slightly. "You're the _alpha kitty. _They adore you." At this, Kyo's face softened - Haru noticed this and kissed his cheek. "I love it when you're like this."

"Like what?" Kyo asked.

"When you're with the kids, it's like a whole other side of you comes out. It's not out very often, but when the kids come to visit you melt and go all soft, even though you try to act tough. You're good with kids...it's one of the many reasons I love you like I do." He laid his head on Kyo's shoulder and sighed, watching the kids play as the sun set on the horizon.

* * *

Hells yeah. Let me know what you think. I won't make you guys suffer by having a certain amount of reviews for my next post - it annoys the crap out of me when that happens, so I won't put you through it. (No offense if this statement applied to you; honestly, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry!) Honestly, though, you guys and the feedback you give is what motivates me the most to write. Thanks a bunch and see you around! 

-Kat-chan-


	2. AAAHHH!

Wow, it's been a while, ne? Ah, time for a plot. Enjoy!

-Kat-

P.S. Language, yaoi, and fluff warnings. I'm officially declaring myself the goddess of fluff. If fluff is something you can't handle very well -cough cough- MADDIE -cough cough :D- then be warned. It's fluff HELL.

---------------

"Hey Kyo?"

"Hmm."

"Do you ever wish that...things had been different?"

Kyo looked up from their bed that evening to gaze at his lover, who wore a pair of boxers with cows on them but no shirt. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Haru said quietly, a pensive look on his face, "Do you ever feel like...maybe, we should have had more time? You know, to finish things before we left?" He slid under the covers next to Kyo and wrapped his arms tightly around his neko. Kyo thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I do," he said. "I wish things hadn't taken such a turn for the worst. That sucked."

Haru looked down and sighed. "Agreed." He lifted Kyo's face and kissed his nose. "Ne, forget I said anything for now. Let's not talk about it; it's so depressing." He looked at Kyo with a sweet smile. "Looks like I was right about you when I said heaven had been missing an angel."

Kyo tried to glare at his boyfriend, but it was difficult to do so; his cheeks quickly grew hot and flushed, which made Haru chuckle. Kyo hid his face in Haru's neck and mumbled, "Baka oushi," affectionately under his breath.

He gave Kyo a smile and held his face in his palms, placing light butterfly kisses across his face and lips; Kyo purred quietly and nipped Haru's mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck possesively.

"Mnh, koneko-chan," Haru whispered, laying his head on Kyo's shoulder. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kyo kissed his lover's forehead and fell asleep. Haru, however, waited until he was sure the other was out cold; then he reached under the bed and pulled out a vial of clear liquid. He poured some into Kyo's mouth, and then into his own. The effect was immediate, and he passed out as well.

----------

When Kyo came to, he moaned and stretched his muscles. He smiled as he looked down into Haru's smiling face, snuggling closer to him. But then, he suddenly did a double take.

This wasn't their bed.

This wasn't even their _house_.

_This_...was Kyo's old bedroom.

"...WHAT THE FUCK!" Kyo shouted, which sufficiently woke Haru from his kitten-filled dreams. He looked up sleepily.

"Mnh, Kyo, five more minutes..." he moaned, nuzzling his face into Kyo's chest. Kyo growled.

"...Haru, do you have something you'd like to say?" he asked. Haru shook his head, but Kyo knew better.

"_Sohma Hatsuharu_," he whispered, "if you don't tell me...you won't get any for a _week_."

Haru snapped his head up and looked into Kyo's eyes. "Oh, I highly doubt that, _kitten_...the last time you said that you barely lasted a few hours." He smirked when Kyo blushed.

"Dammit Haru, what's going on?" he snapped. Haru sighed.

"...back," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, _I brought us back_," he repeated. "We're on earth again."

"...why?"

Haru looked away. "Because...I didn't feel right. You never said goodbye to anyone; you died too soon. I just wanted to make things right again."

Kyo felt warmth spreading throughout his body. "Oh, Haru," he said quietly. "You're so sweet..." He smiled and kissed Haru's cheeks, purring softly. Haru looked up again.

"I can't believe it's been three years..." He sat up and stared at Kyo. "And yet your body is still just as sexy as it was then."

Kyo blushed again. "You...you really like seeing me embarrassed, don't you Haru?" he whispered. Haru grinned evilly and winked.

"It's a secret," he said.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed in the hallway, and Yuki walked by. He was still as handsome - if not more so - as he was three years prior. His hair was slightly longer, flowing just past his shoulders. He turned to look in the room, and quickly did a double-take.

"Shi-Shi-_SHIGURE!!!!_" he shouted. Two sets of footsteps grew closer until Tohru and Shigure stood before Yuki. Kyo and Haru stared like deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Tohru cried. The lovers noticed that her stomach was rather round, and Kyo suddenly saw red.

"YOU DAMN RAT! IF YOU HURT TOHRU OR HER BABY I'LL FUCKIN' _KILL_ YOU!!!" he screeched. Tohru turned and screamed; Shigure and Yuki passed out.

"Eheh...I think we have some explaining to do, ne?" Haru said hesitantly.

* * *

Sorry it's short. I've been busy. But I have a four-day weekend and will probably update most - if not all - of my stories at least once. Ja ne!

-Kat-


	3. Explanations and Decisions

Sumi masen, minna-san!!! T-T'' Winter break was crazy!!! I managed to rid myself of writer's block, and now I'm really doing well. I apologize for the lack of updates, as well as the shortness of the chapters. The next ones WILL be longer though! Hope you likey.

**(A/N:****どうも ありがう ございますto rosemont419 for being the first to review chapter 2!)

* * *

**

Yuki woke up a moment later and looked up at Tohru. "Tohru, I had the weirdest thing happen…I dreamt Haru and Kyo were alive again…"

"I'm over here you damn rat!!!" Kyo yelled. Yuki visibly paled.

"Errr…I guess I wasn't dreaming?" He stood and kicked Shigure. "Wake up, baka, we've got ghosts." He eyed the others warily. "What's going on?"

"Well, it all started back before Kyo's funeral," Haru said.

-flashback-

_Tears poured down Haru's face as he mourned the death of his beloved. Never again would he see the rare smiles that Kyo saved only for him, or taste the loving kisses they shared. This thought created a whole new wave of anguish to crash over him, and he choked on his sobs._

_**Why?** he wondered. **Why is it so wrong to be in love? **He buried his head in his pillow and sighed, when it occured to him - how could he be so stupid? Quickly he jumped out of bed and ran across the Sohma estate to Hatori's office, and when he was sure he was safe he snuck inside. He opened cabinets and drawers frantically, searching for something - **anything** - he could use, when he heard Hatori's voice close by. Quickly he grabbed a bottle of who-knows-what and dashed out before he could be seen._

_When he got back home and locked himself safely in his room, he looked at the bottle he'd stolen and read the label..._

_"Resuscitation medicine?" he screeched in frustration. **Fuck! That's the LAST thing I need right now! **He shoved it in his pocket and sighed. Well, then, he'd take the other way out!_

_The next day, at Kyo's funeral, Haru committed suicide._

-end flashback-

"So last night, I remembered I still had it, and I gave half of it to Kyo and drank the other half myself."

"What? I don't remember that," Kyo said.

"Eheh...yeah, you were kind of asleep at the time," Haru said sheepishly. Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru all stared at them with wide eyes.

"So, how long can you stay?" Tohru asked hopefully. Haru got a blank look on his face.

"Uhhh..."

"_You don't know how long we have?_" Kyo screeched. Haru winced.

"Could you take it down a notch, kitten?" he asked quietly. Kyo immediately grew quiet.

"Well, you two can share Kyo's old room for now," Shigure said with a smile. "In the meantime, I think Tohru should go rest." He brought out his crocodile tears. "Oh, how this new child makes me feel like an old man!"

"Oh, shut up," Yuki mumbled, helping Tohru to her feet.

"Yuuuuki, don't be so meeeeaaaan!!!!!!" Shigure whined, following after the two of them as they left. Haru shook his head and turned back to Kyo, who looked back at him curiously.

"What?" he asked. To anyone else, it would have sounded rude - but to Haru, it was a sign of affection. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing." He leaned down and pulled Kyo into a soft kiss, moving from his lips to nibble on his sensitive ears. Kyo moaned loudly in Haru's ear.

"Nnh...not here," he begged. Haru pouted.

"Why not, kitten?" he asked. "The door's shut, and we're all alone..." He picked Kyo up and pinned him against the wall, his hands sliding under his shirt to touch soft golden flesh. He quickly removed the offending material and moved back up to Kyo's neck, sucking and nipping at the nape until he left bruises behind. Kyo leaned his head back and moaned, arching into Haru's body.

"Mmnh - all right," he gasped, his nails digging into Haru's back. He closed his eyes and sighed when Haru moved back up to his mouth again, licking and nibbled gently at his lips until they were swollen from heated kisses.

"Kyo," Haru said, cupping his face gently. "Come with me." He pulled the older boy into the adjoined bathroom and locked the door behind them...

* * *

Later that night, Kyo sat outside on the roof. Haru walked downstairs and looked around, memories flooding back into his head as he eyed Shigure's house. He walked into the kitchen and saw Tohru doing the dishes. 

"Honda-san," he called in greeting. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Haru!" she said happily. "Kyo's on the roof, if that's who you're looking."

"Hai, arigatou." He bowed and walked outside, climbing onto the roof. Kyo looked up and lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Hey, what's up?" he said as Haru came to sit beside him. Haru didn't say anything for a moment, instead choosing to rest against his kitten and sigh contentedly. Kyo looked down and kissed his forehead, knowing that Haru was actually quite cuddly.

"Haru? Something the matter?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_," Haru said. After another pause, he added, "I'm going to see Akito tomorrow."


	4. Misunderstandings

Heh. Left you guys hanging on a string there, ne?

:D Just my (sadistic) way of showing my affection.

Damn, I need to go watch 間　の　楔. I'm in f-ckin' yaoi WITHDRAWAL, dudes. Not kewl.

* * *

Kyo looked up in alarm, a look of horror in his eyes. "No." 

"Kyo, listen - ,"

"NO. _Absolutely not._ I won't let you put yourself in that kind of danger again, Haru."

"Well, _I _for one can't stand the thought of him just getting away with murder. He fucking killed you, Kyo! What the hell am I supposed to do?" Haru growled, growing more agitated by the second.

"What are you supposed to _do?!_" Kyo snapped. "You're supposed to keep yourself out of danger, _baka oushi!!!_"

"Don't yell at me, dammit!!!" Haru swore.

"_Then don't be a fucking idiot!!!_" Kyo screeched at him. Haru instantly grew quiet; though he was used to his lover's temper, his words still stung. So when Kyo started to move away, Haru reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Kyo, wait - _AAH!!!_" he yelped. Upon contact with Kyo's shoulder, the older boy turned around and tried to smack his hand away. But he missed his target, and hit Haru's face instead. Haru winced in pain and touched his cheek; blood smeared onto his fingers.

"Haru," Kyo whispered, horrified at his reaction. He'd scratched his lover's beautiful face; his poor Haru was heartbroken. Haru looked back at him with an anguished, tear-filled gaze. But when Kyo began to speak again, Haru leapt off the roof and walked back inside the house; he almost ran into Tohru on the way.

"Oh, Haru, I'm sorry! Are you all right?" she asked. He bowed and mumbled his apologies before running upstairs, so she wouldn't see his tears. When he reached Kyo's room, he shut the door and walked into his closet. It was a quirk he'd had since childhood, because he found that closets held a sense of security for him; he kept it a secret from most people - Kyo was the only exception. Anytime the oushi was upset, Kyo found him hiding in a closet.

Haru leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, sobbing. It was here in Kyo's closet that he could let himself go; he could pretend that the scent of his kitten wasn't just a lingering aroma in his clothes, and that the arms of a coat were really Kyo's arms, holding him tightly. He could let go of reality and weep himself into oblivion.

And that is exactly what he did.

* * *

After a couple moments, Kyo decided he'd cooled his head enough to follow Haru. He hopped off the roof and climbed into his window from outside. He knew without a doubt that Haru was in his closet, and walked over to him. 

"Hatsuharu?" he whispered, allowing his pride to fade for the sake of his lover. "Koi?" He poked his head into the closet and sighed. Haru lay in a ball on the ground, cuddling one of Kyo's sweaters. His cheeks were stained with tears and blood. He pushed the door open, picked up the smaller man, and carried him to his bed; carefully sitting the younger man up and supporting him with his own body, Kyo removed his shirt and laid him back down before removing his own shirt.

Suddenly, Haru let out a whimper and shivered. Kyo crawled into the bed beside his lover and snuggled closer to him. After a moment, Haru stirred and awoke.

"Mmmmnh," he moaned. Kyo kissed his cheek.

"Hush, go back to sleep," he soothed. Haru tensed up and fell silent. "...Haru?"

"Hmm." His lover's response was short and cold, so unlike his usual self. It scared Kyo slightly.

"Are you Black Haru?" he whispered.

"No." Haru rolled over to face away from Kyo's warm embrace. He didn't feel like talking to Kyo at the moment. Hell, he didn't want to have _anything_ to do with his older lover right now. He laughed bitterly to himself; Kyo wasn't his lover, was he? After all, lovers don't hit each other.

Kyo, meanwhile, felt his heart breaking inside his chest. He'd never been so upset with himself; and now, it cost him the affections of the one he loved the most. "Haru-chan, please don't turn away from me," he begged, attempting to snuggle against Haru's back. But the other man brushed him away and scooted to the opposite edge of the bed.

"I'm not your Haru-chan," he growled. "And don't tell me what to do. You're not my fucking boss."

Kyo's eyes widened, but he sighed after a moment and wore a sad half-smile on his face. "If that is what you really want," he whispered and stood up, walking to Haru's side of the bed, "then I'll leave you be." He leaned down and kissed Haru's forehead softly. "I love you."

When the words were not returned, Kyo turned and left his room. He left a quick note on Tohru's door before making his way to the back yard; he gave his window one last glance before sprinting off into the darkness.

* * *

After Kyo had left him alone, Haru finally cooled off enough. Really, he hadn't meant to snap at Kyo - he'd been pissed, but not to the extent that he really meant to hurt his lover. A small part of him found that he quite enjoyed teasing Kyo a little bit now and then, especially if he felt particularly sadistic. By now, his hurt and anger had faded into a dull ache, and he longed for Kyo's embrace. But he knew that Kyo needed to calm down, too; so he fell back into a deep sleep, waiting for Kyo to come back to bed again.

* * *

The next morning, Haru rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sighed. "Morning, Kyo." He rolled over to face his lover and threw his arm out to catch Kyo's waist. 

Imagine his shock when he only felt more sheets. His mind suddenly went into overdrive, and memories of the night before swam around in his head. He shot out of Kyo's room like a bullet...

...a bullet with cow-covered boxers...

"Morning Haru!" Tohru called from the kitchen.

"Hey Tohru, where's Kyo?" he asked.

"He left for Kazuma's dojo last night when we were asleep." She returned to her cooking. "He said something about giving you space. I don't know what he's talking about, though."

Haru froze. Kyo...did that for him? He'd expected he'd find the neko either asleep on the couch, or out on the roof, like he normally did when they had the occasional argument. Kyo _always_ let Haru have the bed at night - even if it was Haru's fault that they'd had a fight in the first place. He sighed in frustration - god, he didn't even think about how sensitive Kyo truly was on the inside.

"Thanks Tohru," he said softly, turning around and heading up to Kyo's room. He took the phone with him and dialed Hatori's number.

"Hey Hari. It's Haru. I'm assuming Shigure's explained my sudden reappearance to you...but anyways, I need a favor...I need a ride to the main house today."

* * *

...end chapter...No, I'm just kidding:D This is a scene break...

* * *

"Kyo, would you like some tea?" Kazuma called from his kitchen, walking out to greet his son. Kyo, meanwhile, couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his own heartbeat. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid..._Kyo thought to himself as he punched the padded walls. _Stupid curse...stupid Akito...trying to fucking hurt my oushi..._His violence increased tenfold as memories of years before floated through his mind.

It shouldn't be this complicated, that he knew. He and Haru were happy together at last - why go through the same hell with Akito again? Had Kyo's sacrifice been in vain? After all, he gave his _life_ for the oushi - you would think that after being given a third chance at it, he'd know better than to stir up trouble. Yeah, he'd fucked up - oh, he'd fucked up _real_ bad, hitting his lover and hurting him like that. But it was a mistake, and he'd _tried_ to apologize...

Didn't Kyo do enough to prove his devotion? He couldn't stand the thought of Haru hating him; he'd tried so hard to keep his oushi safe and content. Knowing that he was vulnerable and absolutely in love with Haru, frightened Kyo to no end - but even worse was the possibility that he hadn't done enough. He would die if Haru left him - quite literally, really; he would steal said oushi's pocketknife and either cut his own throat, or commit _hara-kiri_.

Exhausted and overwhelmed with turmoil, he collapsed in a ball of tears. Kazuma ran to his fallen son and hugged him tightly.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" he murmured as the boy sobbed. Kyo buried his face in the older man's shirt.

"I hit him," he confessed. Kazuma nodded in understanding as he continued. "I didn't mean to...he tapped me on the shoulder and I meant to brush him away, but instead I wound up scratching his face..." He began to weep harder. "Shishou, I don't know what to do. I tried to say I was sorry...but I think he hates me now! If he leaves me," Kyo choked, "I don't think I'd live to see another day..."

"Shh, it's all right, Kyo," Kazuma soothed, rocking his son back and forth slowly. A moment and a _POOF!_ later, he held a bright orange kitty in his lap. He carried the cat into the guest room and laid him on the bed next to his clothes.

"Get some rest, Kyo. Things will be better, I promise." Kazuma kissed his son's furry head and left him to sleep.

* * *

Dark charcoal eyes lifted from the ground in mild curiosity. Whoever dared cross his territory unannounced surely welcomed pain. _Hmm,_ the god wondered. _A masochist, perhaps?_ With that thought, his gaze continued upward and froze on a similar, piercing stare of stormy grey.

"Hello, Hatsuharu," Akito whispered. "It's been a while."


	5. Hikari no Tsuki: Moonlight

Haru glared at the enigma from across the room, the atmosphere suddenly thick and stifling. Slowly, he stalked closer and closer to the slightly older man, staring him down with a predatory gaze.

"I must admit, Hatsuharu, you've got nerve to show your face around me again," Akito said quietly. "I applaud your bravery, but pity your brashness."

"Cut the crap, Akito," Haru growled. "I'm not here to talk. You made our lives living hell; I'm simply here to return the favor." He reached out and gripped the other man's throat in a firm hold, on the threshold of choking him.

"You'll regret the day you were born when I'm through with you," he snarled.

**♪とてもうれしかったよ君が笑いかけでたすべてを溶かす徴笑みで♫**

Kazuma looked in on his son as he slept, sighing. _Poor Kyo-kun,_ he thought. _I wish those two could finally manage to get over their disagreements easier._ A sudden mental image of Black Haru popped into his head, and a drop of sweat appeared over his head.

_Then again...maybe that's just wishful thinking..._

_-RRRIIINNNNGGG!!!-_ At the sound of the phone ringing, Kazuma's train of thought derailed, and he ran to answer it.

"_Moshi moshi._"

"Kazuma-dono!" Tohru's voice was frantic. "We can't find Hatsuharu! Is he with you?!"

"No, he's not." Kazuma bit his lip and frowned. "I'll get Kyo. We'll be over as soon as possible." He placed the phone in the receiver and ran into Kyo's room. "Kyo, wake up! Haru's gone missing!"

**♪たとえば苦しい今日だとしてもいつかあたたかな想い出になる♫**

Akito glared up at Haru, though fear flickered behind his eyes. "Killing me won't undo the damage I've done to both of you."

"What's your point?" Haru growled, his persona creeping steadily closer to Black.

"Killing me is useless."

"Tch. Useless my _ass_, Akito!" Haru leaned closer to the _kami's_ face. "Because ever since I saw you hurt my kitten, I've wanted to see you suffer. I lost a part of my soul that day. You have _no fucking clue_ how bad that hurts, you bastard! _I'm going to make sure that you NEVER inflict that pain on us again!!!_" he screamed. All the pain he'd hidden away since the day he lost Kyo hit him again full force, along with the unadulterated rage that had simmered inside him, and he fell into Black Haru's mindset.

"Say your prayers, Akito. You'll need all the divine intervention you can get."

**♪心ごとすべてなげだせたなら♫**

Kyo's heart pounded in his ears. He knew Akito had grown weaker - but he was by no means any less dangerous. He felt a sickening fear manifest as a knot in his stomach; overpowering his great sorrow was now a great flame of anger at his _oushi's_ stupidity.

"I'll be back, _Shishou!_" he yelled, pulling on a pair of jeans. Kazuma barely had time to see him sprint out of the dojo as he called Hatori.

"Hari, I need a ride to the main house...fast."

**♪ここに生きてる意味がわかるよ♫**

Black Haru had done much damage before. Hell, the man had chucked desks at windows, thrown live people across rooms, even managed to kick several asses at once. But the number he'd done on Akito's body left the god powerless; wheezing for every breath, most of his ribs snapped and his entire body bruised and cut, Akito nearly pleaded for death to come. But he never had the opportunity; Black Haru gripped his neck and lifted him above the ground, cutting off his air supply.

"_I hate you_," the _oushi_ growled. "You are the most insufferable, horrid son of a bitch ever to live! _I HOPE YOU FUCKING BURN IN HELL!!!"_

As the kami's lips began to turn blue, and his struggling grew weaker, the door to the room was torn out of its position. There stood a shaking Kyo; in a frightened panic, he lunged at Haru.

"_HARU, STOP IT!!!_" he cried. Haru's grip on the god loosened, and Akito fell, coughing and spluttering for breath. Haru shoved the cat off of him. He was _pissed_.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted at Kyo. Kyo flinched.

"Haru, stop! Killing Akito isn't going to change anything! What's done is done! We're back now, and we're healthy! I don't want you to do something that you'll regret later!" he pleaded. Haru's shock nearly turned him white - but suddenly, a new form of rage boiled over inside him, and his blind fury overcame his judgement as he exploded.

"_YOU FUCKING WHORE!_" he screeched at Kyo, slapping him across the cheek so hard that the cat fell to the ground. Kyo cried out and looked up in fear, confused at Haru's behavior.

"I know what's going on here," Haru said, his voice quivering with uncontrollable anger. "You love him, don't you? That's why you don't want me to kill him!" He laughed manically, and Kyo's eyes widened.

"No! Haru, that's not true!!! Why would I do something like that?!" he wept.

"You tell me, you're the one that fucked him!" Haru roared.

"No I didn't!" Kyo tried to say, but Haru was so irate, it wasn't enough anymore to say he was Black. It seemed like he'd lost his mind.

"Say what you want, _kitty_," he spat in disgust, pulling Kyo up by his hair. "But I don't care anymore. I don't want to be with filth like you. I won't give a fuck if you kill yourself right now, and I never will again. As far as I'm concerned, _you're nothing but a monster!_"

Kyo gasped in horror, the words tearing into his heart. He literally felt himself die inside as he gazed into his lover's hate-filled eyes; he gave a weakened cry of anguish when Haru slapped him again, and with a telltale _POOF!_ he transformed into the cat.

"I hate you," Haru snarled, turning to leave. "And I never want to see you again."

And in that moment, Kyo felt darkness poison his soul.

**♪生まれおちた歓びを知る♫**

"How is Akito?" Tohru whispered to Hatori. He shrugged.

"He'll be fine. He just needs a bit of rest."

"And Kyo-kun?" Tohru continued. The doctor shook his head.

"Physically, he's in excellent health, but his mind could quickly change that," he said gravely. They looked to Kazuma, who sat with the orange _neko_ in his lap. Even in his sleep, Kyo seemed to be in a delirium. Kazuma sighed and stroked the kitten's fur soothingly.

"Shh, Kyo, you're okay," he whispered. Kyo nuzzled closer to his master and wept in his sleep. Tears stung Tohru's eyes, and she turned from the sight before her to cry into Yuki's shoulder. Even Yuki felt the damn cat pulling his heartstrings. Though they'd never been close, there had been a sort of shaky almost-friendship between them; seeing Kyo reduced to this pissed him off to no end. He kissed Tohru's cheek and looked at Hatori.

"Take care of these two," he murmured. "I'll be back." He turned and headed to his room, where the cow lay on his bed. He shut the door and glared at him.

"Sohma Hatsuharu," he growled, "you get the fuck off of my bed and go see that damn cat."

"I won't apologize to someone who cheated on me," Haru snapped. Yuki's patience was wearing thin, and he struggled to keep his voice even.

"Are you forgetting that _you_ cheated on _him?_" he hissed. Haru shrugged.

"I was young and stupid," he said dismissively. "But not anymore. I know better now."

That did it. Yuki pounced on top of the cow and slapped him across the face. "HARU, YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. "DON'T YOU GET IT?! KYO NEVER CHEATED ON YOU! EVER!!! Don't be such an idiot!" He panted for breath for a moment before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Open your eyes, Haru," he said softly. "Before it's too late. If you don't make it up to Kyo soon, he won't have much time left." He closed the door and left the room without another word.

**♪レツスティートゲザー♫**

It was midnight. The perfect opportunity. The moon shone its light through the window on a lone figure, illuminating his tears. Kyo, having transformed back into a human, pulled himself to his feet and put his boxers on before shakily making his way upstairs to his room, taking soft steps so he wouldn't wake Kazuma. As he slipped into his bedroom, he gazed fondly at his sleeping lover and walked to his side. He loved to be with Haru when he was awake; but he always looked so peaceful when he slept.

_Drip._

A drop of water fell onto Haru's chest, followed by another, and then another. As he gazed at Haru's sleeping form, Kyo realized he was crying again. He bowed his head and wept; he wanted nothing more than to climb into the bed next to Haru and snuggle close to him. But he knew he couldn't do it; sliding to his knees, he buried his face in his arms and sobbed.

Unknown to him, his cries woke Haru from his sleep. Seeing his kitten fall apart before him, broke his heart in two. Not wanting to frighten him, Haru didn't move - but when Kyo ran out of the room, lingering worry made him follow silently. His concern increased tenfold when Kyo reached the kitchen and pulled out a knife.

"I know you're there, Hatsuharu," the cat whispered. Haru jumped in shock as Kyo turned to face him, tears pouring down his cheeks. He looked thin and weak in the pale moonlight, yet strangely beautiful in a macabre sort of way.

"I'm sorry," Kyo choked.. "I tried to be the best lover I could be for you. But I know now that I could never be enough for you. I'm sorry for being such a burden to you!" He reached for the knife and aimed with shaking hands.

"Kyo, no!" Haru cried, running towards him.

"_Boku o yurumasu!_" Kyo wept. At that moment, the knife pierced through flesh, and Haru let out an anguished scream.

**♪いつも♫**

著者の短い手紙 (Chosha no mijikai tekami - author's note): 僕　を　許升 ----- ぼく　を　ゆるます. _Boku o yurumasu _means 'forgive me.')

Also, if you can tell me the lyrics and/or the song that the lyrics are from, then you get bonus points...and cookies...and plushies. :D

Next chapter will be an emofest. I feel my previous angst surge coming back tenfold. Get the tissues out.

**じゃまったね!** Ja matta ne!

Kat


	6. Hellfire

Blood dripped from Kyo's hands and fell to the floor. Quivering in agony, he sank to his knees and gripped the knife handle tightly. Haru looked at his lover in shock.

"Kyo…no…how could you?" he cried, moving towards the other man. Crimson soaked Kyo's clothing quickly as he began to cough up blood. This was the end, and Kyo had chosen _harakiri_. Haru began to weep for his doomed lover, guilt consuming his entire being, and he pulled his kitten close.

"Kyo," he wailed, "Kyo! Why? _Why?!_" He cradled the body of his dying lover in his arms, mourning Kyo's imminent death for the second time. "I…I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…I've never fucked up so badly in my life…and now," he choked, eyeing the fatal wound, "my weakness is killing you again…"

Kyo reached for Haru's hand and kissed his palm sweetly, his eyes shining with adoration. "D-Does this mean you f-forgive m-me?" he stammered, trying not to show his pain. Haru felt his heart breaking.

"Oh love," he cried, "there is nothing to forgive. _I_ should be the one begging for forgiveness…this is my fault…" He leaned down and kissed Kyo's forehead and cheeks, cradling his face in his palms. "I've never done anything but hurt you…I cheated, I left, I hit you, I called you horrible things…and you gave your life for me," he sobbed. "How am I deserving of such a sacrifice? How is it that I, who have caused you nothing but pain and death, remains alive and healthy while you lay dying – _again_ – in my arms?"

"Shh, hush," Kyo murmured, pressing a finger to Haru's lips. "You have given me more than I could have ever dreamed of having."

"What could I have possibly given you?"

"Love and acceptance." Kyo kissed him. "You gave me the warmth of life that I never had. You loved me for who I was inside. You finally saw past my ugly, horrible exterior…and you made me truly happy for the first time in my life." He smiled weakly. "I owe you so much, Haru, more than you'll ever know."

"No," Haru cried, clutching Kyo's hand. "No…please, Kyo, don't leave me…" He kissed the other man before him, when suddenly the redhead gasped in pain.

"Haru…please…kill me," he begged, his grip on Haru's hand growing weaker.

"Kyo, I ca -,"

"Please, Haru, it hurts so badly!" Kyo wailed, tears falling down his cheeks. Blood trickled out of his mouth. He writhed around in agony, and every second broke Haru's heart. He leaned down and kissed his kitten hard on the mouth as he tore the blade from Kyo's body, swallowing the other's scream. Pressing the blade to his lover's neck, he gazed into his ruby eyes.

"I'm sorry, my love," he whispered, slicing into the column of pale flesh. Blood gushed forth from the wound, and Kyo's eyes began to flutter closed.

"Haru," he whispered, "I'm so cold…"

"Shhh, it'll be okay in a moment," Haru soothed. Kyo shivered.

"So…cold…nnh…" Kyo's body gave one last shudder, and Haru brought the knife to his own throat.

When Tohru woke that morning, she found a bloody mess on the floor. In a tangled heap of limbs, Haru and Kyo lay with their bodies entwined together.

* * *

Haru opened his eyes and found himself in his heaven, surrounded by the younger zodiac cats. They looked at him with horror in their eyes. 

"Haru-niichan," one cried, and they launched themselves on top of him. He embraced them and sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he apologized. "Where's Kyo?"

"He never made it," one girl explained. "We don't know for sure where he's gone to, but..."

"But?" Haru asked hesitantly. The girl pulled him aside, away from the terrified stares of the younger ones.

"I lied back there; I know where he's gone. But you have to promise me you won't react in a way that will frighten the children even more. They're very worried." When Haru nodded, she continued. "Haru, Kyo's gone to hell."

The words hit the oushi like a ton of bricks, and he felt his chest constrict. "What?!" he cried. "But why him, and not -?!"

"Let me explain," she interrupted, motioning for him to sit down.

* * *

Chaos. 

A darkness like no other clouded his entire soul. Here, in that miserable, unending agony, he was doomed to rot forever. He could feel the nothingness tearing away at him, eating away his sanity; screams went unheard; he felt nothing, and yet he felt white hot knives ripping him apart over and over again; he saw everything and nothing before his eyes.

_MY FAULT MY FAULT EVERYTHING IS ALL MY FAULT_

Words of hatred bored their way into his bleeding ears like drills. He was nonexistent, yet somehow managed to reach up and claw deep into his own flesh in complete hysteria.

_BURN IN HELL PAY FOR YOUR SIN PLEASE FORGIVE ME I DIDN'T MEAN IT I NEVER MEANT IT_

The flames of hell burned through his tortured flesh over and over; his dead soul refused to perish and end the horrid anguish. He hung his head and collapsed into an endless pit; he had finally given up hope.

* * *

"Kyo has no hope left for himself; you need to offer him that hope and gain his trust until he regains his own sense of self-worth. Only then can he ascend to heaven."


End file.
